Unforgotton love
by xooreoxo
Summary: Sequel to blinded ok Sakura and itachi have sex Sakura gets a kids and leaves...now in the sequel she comes back and sasuke pays way to much attention to her ino gets jealous and will do anything to get sakura out of her way
1. Chapter 1

Alrite welll here's the looong awaited sequel to 'blinded' which apparently turned out well! WEE thanks to everyone who helped me improve my writing!

This sequel would of come out sooner except I got major writin block…thingy lol

I decided to make this story 9 years into the future instead of 12 since that what a little to long

Ok thanks for all the title's I got but u have to go with Rain-in-Midnights 'Unforgotten love'

Sakura –is uhh 16….25!

Sasuke- 26

Naruto 25

And yeah the rest are around that age

So here it is

Disclamer: I don't own naruto!

Chapter 1!

'Finally…I'm back…' thought a pink haired female. Two people stood at the gates of Konoha.

"So mom I'm guessing this is where you grew up?" Sakura looked down at the girl and stared at those same jade eyes that she had.

"Yep, this is my home." And with that the both walked at the gates , but suddenly a ABNU appeared before them.

"State you're purpose." The Masked ANBU demanded. Sakura stared at ANBU while her daughter hid behind her.

"U-Uh umm well…" Sakura started running her hand through her pink hair. 'Wait pink hair?' thought the ANBU.

"Wait a sec…would you're last name happen to be Haruno?" The ANBU asked with a hint of hopefulliness in his voice (I doubt that's a word.).

"Um… yes…yes it is," Sakura replied with her face filled with confusion.

"SAKURA?" The ANBU yelled while bringing her into an embrace. Sakura stayed still for a second but then pushed him off of her.

"Not to be rude of anything…But who are you."

"Oh…yeah," The ANBU said as he removed his mask revealing a goofy grin, cat like marks, piercing blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair.

" O MY GAWD!" Sakura gasped. While her daughter just stared. "N-Naruto?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said with thumbs up. Sakura ran and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I missed you sooo much do you know that?" Sakura said tears starting to form in her eyes. Naruto hugged her back.

"I've missed you too…Everyone's missed you…some more than others " Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Mom whose this you're old boyfriend…not bad he is pretty cute." Naruto looked at the girl who was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"IDIOT!" Sakura shouted, while lightly smacking the kids head.

"OWW! Mom jeez it was just a question, I mean you guys seemed so close that's all," The girl said while clutching her head, but the smirk still stayed. '_Wait…the girl just called her Mom that means…'_

"That's her isn't it?" Naruto asked his voice barely above a whisper. Sakura and the girl looked at him. Sakura swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah that's her…this is my daughter, Kira." Kira took out her hand.

"How do you do, Mr.Naruto." Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her into yet another hug (I know they hug a lot).

"Call me Naruto." Sakura looked at the two, and smiled. '_Well at least he's taking it well,' sakura thought._

'_**Yeah and im pretty sure the others will too…except…'**_

'_sasuke' _sakura thought with a sigh.

"Hello! Mom!" Kira said waving a hand in front of sakura's face. Sakura snapped her eyes opened and stared at her daughter.

"W-what is it?"

"Naruto said he'd treat us to ramen!" Sakura giggled.

"Alright lets go."

At the ramen shop…

"So, Naruto what's going on with the others?" Sakura asked while eating her ramen. Naruto looked up his mouth full of ramen. "Well Me and hinata are…" Naruto looked back at his ramen and blushed.

"You're…"

"We're engaged." Sakura eyes jade eyes got big and watery.

"Are you serious?" Naruto nodded. Sakura smile got even bigger. "o my god im so happy for both of you!" Naruto looked up from his food and smiled. Kira sighed.

"Well im finished. Mom can I go look around?" Kira asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, just don't go to far," Sakura said still dazed by what Naruto just told her. Kira smiled and left. "Ok so Naruto tell me about everyone else."

"Um…Neji and tenten are married with a kid around the age of one. Lee, Kiba, and Shino are on a mission in the sand village, but if you ask me I think the got a little something going on if you know what I mean…" Naruto smiled and nudged sakura. Sakura sighed and hit him in the head. '_sigh same old naruto' _"…Ow…ok shikamaru also moved to the sand village to be with Temari…and um well…Ino…I don't know how to say this…" Naruto took in a deep breath. "INO AND SASUKE ARE GOING OUT!"

Sakura spit out her ramen. And looked up at Naruto.

"Are you serious?" Naruto nodded his head.

'Wow…never saw that coming." Sakura said with a small smile.

"He missed you…you know." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"He missed you a lot…he went weeks without talking to anyone…well not like he's a regular jolly rancher…but he was much more quiet than usual." Sakura smile grew.

"Thanks, Naruto. I got to go check on Kira and find someplace to stay for the night." Sakura smiled and got up from her seat and left. Naruto looked at his former teammate.

FLASHBACK!

Naruto gave Sasuke the note . After 2 minutes he noticed Sasuke's eyes get bigger.

"Well? What does it say?" Naruto asked getting impatient. Naruto walked closer to his friend, seeing how quiet he was being.

"Um…Sasuke…?" Naruto leaned in closer and looked closer at his face. And he let out a small gasp. The great Uchiha was crying. "O my god sasuke do you know that you're crying?" Naruto asked unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

"S-She's gone…" Sasuke whispered, tears still rolling down his face.

"Whose gone?"

"Sakura…she left…she left before…"

"She LEFT? Wait she left before what…"

"…Before I-I told her that…_I love her_"

END OF FLASHBACK

'_You have no idea how much he missed you…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with kira…

'_So this is where Mom grew up? I can't believe she gave this all up for me.'_ Kira turned the corner, running into this big tall figure. "O…sorry I wasn't looking," Kira said looking up at him. Her jade eyes met up into his dark onyx eyes. His hair the same raven color as him. His eyes were so cold, she unconsciously took a step back. _'That guy I've seen him somewhere.'_

"Hn." '_Those eyes…they remind me so much of **her**'_ thought sasuke.

"YOU'RE A NINJA!" exclaimed Kira her eyes filled with admiration. She seemed to be staring at the headband (can some1 tell me what that's called) around his forehead. "I Always wanted to be ninja! But my mom won't let me."

'Hn.' And with that he started to walk past the girl. _'whats his problem?'_ Kira thought.

"SASUKE-HUN!" Sasuke stopped in place as a blonde girl with blue eyes clutched onto his arm. Sasuke flinched as his 'girlfriend' hugged him.

"I told you not to call me that.'

'o but sasuke-hun it fits you so well!" Ino looked down at Kira. "O whose this little cutie?"

"My names Kira, me and my mom just came here from Sunshine town (lol couldn't think of a name)."

"O really, wow that pretty far, my names Ino and this is my boyfriend sas-"

"KIRA!" Sasuke and Ino turned around. Sasuke eyes got big. "Kira I told you not to go to far, let alone talk to strangers," Sakura said not noticing Ino and Sasuke.

"sorry, but I met this guy…GET THIS HE'S A NINJA!" Sakura smiled and petted her head turning around to look at the ninja she was talking about. Her breath stopped.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oooOoOoO CLIFF HANGER! lol yep

please review!

P.R


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm thanks for all the reviews! Very much appreciated!

So sakura and kira kinda have the whole Gilmore girls kinda daughter kinda thing going on, so there pretty close

And for those ppl that didn't kno this is a SEQUEL therefore of course it won't make sense if you don't read the other one...

O and by the way im goin on vacation tomorrow…

Alrite

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto!...but wouldn't be awesome if I did?

Previously:

"KIRA!" Sasuke and Ino turned around. Sasuke eyes got big. "Kira I told you not to go to far, let alone talk to strangers," Sakura said not noticing Ino and Sasuke.

"Sorry, but I met this guy…GET THIS HE'S A NINJA!" Sakura smiled and petted her head turning around to look at the ninja she was talking about. Her breath stopped.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 2

"Saku-sakura" Sasuke cursed at himself for stuttering. He turned away from her face hoping no one would notice the faint blush on his cheeks. Unfortunately Ino had.

"Ino." Sakura said looking away from Sasuke and towards her ex-best friend.

"Forehead-girl," Ino smiled trying her best to act friendly. Kira looked from her mom to sasuke then to Ino and back at her mom again. _'OOO these are one of those love triangles I've heard so much about' _

"So mom, where are we staying tonight?" Kira asked trying to clear up the tension. Sakura looked at her daughter and smiled. Seeing what she's trying to do.

"Um… I don't know, I was going to go see if there was a hotel around we could stay out." Sakura said scratching her head.

"Can we stay at that Naruto's place?" Sakura twitched at the thought of bowls of ramen pilled all over the place.

"Uh… that's not such a good idea."

"You can stay with me." Sakura and Kira turned there heads and looked at Sasuke. Ino looked up at her boyfriend and squeezed his arm.

"O Sasuke-**HUN** that won't be necessary, she can stay with me." Ino said her grip tighten even more. But sasuke ignored it.

"That's pointless, I have more space."

"Guys, thanks but me and Kira will be-" Sakura started. But she was cut off when Sasuke grabbed her handbag/small suitcase from her back and walked pass them. Sakura and Kira shrugged and started following Sasuke, leaving Ino in the dust.

'_Damn you Billboard brow, I worked so hard to get Sasuke attention and if you think you can just come waltzing right back here you got another thing coming.' _ Ino thought her smile widening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the Uchiha mansion was a long and quiet one. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had the courage to say something. Finally they arrived at the mansion. Sasuke opened the gates and revealed the most beautiful house in all of Konoha.

"OH MY GOD…" Sakura and Kira said in unison as they walked up to the door. The pathway was neatly decorated with flowers and butterflies and all that good stuff (use you're imagination…). When they got inside both Sakura and Kira's mouth fell to the ground. There was a chandelier in the dining room, living room and the kitchen. All the furniture's were white with matching glass tables, and marbles counters in the kitchen.

"Are you guys coming or are you waiting for a special invitation?" Sasuke asked mockingly. Sakura and Kira got out of their trances and followed Sasuke up the stairs.

"This will be you're room…"Sasuke said pointing to one of the many doors "…and Sakura you're rooms right next to hers. My room the last door right down the hall.' And with that he turned to leave.

"Sasuke." Sakura yelled out. Sasuke turned around and stared at her.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled her o so famous smile.

"hn" he stuffed his hand in his pocket and continued to his room.

'Hn?" Kira asked looking up at her mom. Sakura giggled.

"You'll get used to it." Kira shrugged and went to her room. Sakura smiled and lay down on the bed. _'Wow never in my dreams would I think that I would be staying at Sasuke house.'_

'_**I Know! Back in the day you would be squealing you're head off!'**_

Sakura smiled and that thought and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Sa-Sasuke… I'm so sorry."_

"_Sorry? Is that all you can say is that you're sorry?" He looked up from the ground his eyes meeting her jade ones._

"_W-What?"_

"_God dammit! Sakura this isn't the simple 'oops I missed the target' kind of thing. You're pregnant, and with not any child BUT MY BROTHERS CHILD? THIS CAN'T BE SOLVED WITH 'IM SORRY'."_

"_Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura reached her hand to touch him but he grabbed her wrist._

"_When were you going to tell me?" he said his voice barely over a whisper._

"_What?"_

"_Don't play stupid with me when were you going to tell me!"_

"_I-I don't know…"_

"_So basically you're trying to tell me that you were hoping I was never going to notice? Am I right? Damn it what is wrong with you?" He let go of her wrist and started walking away._

"_I DON'T KNOW OK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THREW!" Sasuke turned around his face filled with shock and confusion. " I WANTED TO TELL YOU I REALLY WANTED TO TELL YOU WHATS BEEN GOING ON…sniff… but I was scared ok I was so freaking scared about what would happen…so I'm sorry with the way you found out…damn it sometimes I wish that ALL the damn uchihas were killed in that massacre!" Sasuke eyes turned red…again…_

"_THIS IS ABOUT ME AND YOU DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT BRINGING MY FAMILY INTO THIS!" Sasuke was about to throw a punch at his pink haired friend, when he felt someone's hands on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw Naruto._

"_Sasuke don't…" he dropped his hand and went over to sakura bringing her into an embrace._

Sasuke opened his eyes he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. He shot up his head only to have it collide with another persons head.

"OWW!" the person shrieked. _'What the hell! A girl?'_ Sasuke thought. He activated his sharigan only to see a pair of jade eyes.

"Sakura?" The girl shook her head. Then he looked up at the hair. Raven, just like his.

"Kira?" Sasuke asked his eyes returning to his normal. Kira nodded. Sasuke lied back on his pillow.

"What do you want?" he said closing his eyes preparing to go back to sleep.

"I can't find the bathroom." Kira said a bit sheepishly.

"What?"

"I CAN'T FIND THE FREAKING BATHROOM!" She shouted. Sasuke opened one eye, and sighed. He got up from bed and led her towards the bathroom.

"There," he pointed to the bathroom and then he turned around.

"WAIT!" Kira shouted. Sasuke turned around, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Um, are you going to leave me?"

"You are potty trained aren't you?" Kira started to turn red.

"YES IM POTTY TRAINED! BUT I- I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE BY MY SELF IN THE DARK!" Sasuke stared at the little girl.

"Fine I'll stand out here and wait till you're done okay?" Kira smiled at shut the door and went to do her business. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her. _'She's so much like her.'_

'_yep she is.'_

'_damn i thought I got rid of you'_

'_uh huh sure you can't get rid of ME! Now when are you going to tell her?'_

'_tell her what'_

'_THAT YOU LOVE HER!'_

'_o…' _But before he could answer the door to the bathroom opened.

"You done?" Kira nodded, and Sasuke led her to her room. Kira got in bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night Mr.Sasuke,' Kira whispered. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Night." And with that he shut the door. He started to walk down to his room when he noticed a light coming from sakura's room. He went inside and smiled. _'She must have fallen asleep before she turned of the lights. '_Sasuke stared at her. He took this time to notice her beauty. Her pink hair was long again reaching to her back, and she decided to get bangs (like she used to have before Ino gave her that ribbon). Her body seamed to grow in all the right places.

Before Sasuke could stop himself he stroked his hand against her cheek. Sakura smiled and whispered a name.

"…Sai…'" Sasuke immediately removed his hand. _'Who the hell is Sai?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_' _

I know not much of a cliff hanger like I am o so famous for…but it'll do for now iono I might have new chapter up by tonight not sure…

Well please review!


	3. Chapter 3

O YEAH KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN! Lol im weird I know

Um this might me a short chapter not sure yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo….Sniff…

Preview:

Before Sasuke could stop himself he stroked his hand against her cheek. Sakura smiled and whispered a name.

"…Sai…'" Sasuke immediately removed his hand. _'Who the hell is Sai?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 3

'_Who the hell is this Sai person' _Sasuke thought. He was back in his room his hand behind his head staring at the ceiling (sp).

'_**Maybe it's her boyfriend'**_

'_You're not really the supportive type are you?'_

'_**hey I just say the facts. I mean seriously look it her she so freaking HOT! How do you expect her not have a boyfriend.'**_

'…'

'**_That's what I thought.'_ **Sasuke sighed and turned to his side. His eyes caught a picture frame of him with Team 7. Back then he was so obsessed in trying to catch his brother. His eyes seem to trace over a pink haired girl. HE smiled remembering how she always wanted to go on dates with him, and how he'll always reply with some kind of insult. But yet she never gave up on him.

Even after he got his sorry ass dragged back to Konoha she still stood by his side. But that on night Itachi managed to come and ruin everything. '_Damn him' _and with that thought Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes when the smell of coffee filled the room. He looked over at the clock.

'_5:30…What child wakes up at five thirty in the morning.' _Sasuke got up and put on a a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He walked down to the kitchen and instead of seeing a little nine year old he saw a pink haired person.

'_Sakura' _Sasuke walked up slowly to Sakura trying not to make his notice presentable. He was about to reach for his shoulder when she whipped around making her pink hair whip his face. He smelt a faint strawberry scent when her hair brushed his face, causing him to blush a bit.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me." Sakura said clutching her chest. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt with the number 5 in the middle and short shorts showing of her legs. She looked so small so vulnerable in that outfit. Sasuke blush increased as he thought of the feeling of her skin on his.

Sasuke took a few steps towards her his face only inches away from hers. Sakura let out a small gasp. She backed up as far as she could her back ass touching the counter. Sasuke moved towards her even more, her bare legs touching his legs. She could feel his breathe on his face. His stomach pressed hard against hers.

Sakura remembered the day when Itachi had corned her in the corner in almost the same exact position. Sakura put her hand up at his chest.

"Sasuke…" At the sound of Sakura's voice, Sasuke eyes shot opened. He backed away from her.

"O… Um…Sorry…I don't know what came over me." With that Sasuke started to walk away, but then Sakura grabbed his elbow.

"Hey its okay, you were probably still in that morning trance.' Sakura smiled her genuine smile that made his heart melt. "Would you like to have some coffee with me?" Sasuke just nodded. Sakura let go of his elbow and ran to pour two coupes of coffee and they both sat down in the living room.

Neither said a word, they were both staring into their coffee. Then Sasuke cleared his throat, and looked up at her.

"Why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked trying to start a conversation started.

"It's an old habit." Sakura replied. Noticing the confused look on Sasuke face she decided to continue.

"Well it's like this. When I…um… left, it was hard at first trying to take care of Kira and all with her screaming her head off at night. So I had to learn to be responsible at a young age, and I guess that's why I wake up so early even though I really don't have to anymore." Sasuke nodded and another long silence followed. Sasuke was usually used to staying quiet, but this he wasn't used to. His leg was bouncing up and down because of the anticipation.

"How'd you do it?" Sakura looked up surprised at the random outburst. He himself was shocked that he would say something like that. He cleared his throat again and tried to correct himself. "I-I mean how did you take care of Kira, when you left you were only about 16."

Sakura smiled sadly and looked into her coffee. "It was hard, I can tell you that."

"We could have helped you if stayed." Sakura looked up from her coffee and stared into Sasuke eyes. He had the most sincere face she had ever seen, well coming from him. "_I could have helped." _He added silently. Sakura broke the gaze and looked out to the window.

"I know Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Lee, …and even you would help, but it wasn't right. I couldn't of stayed here…I wouldn't be able to live a normal life, Kira wouldn't be able to live a normal life." Sakura paused and looked back at Sasuke. "But I had help I made new friends and everyone was helpful. There was especially this one person that helped. He was like a dad to Kira, taking to her to school sometimes, soccer games, and even McDonalds (ah my home). So once he was around it got easier I was able to get a job and pay the bills without his help." Sakura closed her eyes and had a small smile on her lips.

Sasuke twitched. _'Sai…' _But before he could say anything Kira came running down the stairs.

"MOM!" Kira yelled panicky. Sakura shot her eyes opened at the sound of her daughters' voice. Kira ran into her lap.

"What? What's wrong.?" Sakura asked her eyes filled with worry.

"I-I couldn't find you…sniff…I thought something bad happened like last time." Kira said crying into her mom shirt. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

"B-but…"

"Shh…" Sakura said patting the kid on her back. "… I said I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise…" Sasuke looked at the scene that happened in front of him. _'What the hell was that? Something's going on…" _Sasuke stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Train," and with that he left the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LATER THAT DAY…

Sakura had cooking materials all laid out.

"Mom what are you doing?" Kira asked coming into the kitchen.

"Well since Sasuke was nice enough I'm going to make us lunch." Sakura said proudly.

"Really? What are we going to have?"

"Turkey and Cake."

"What? What kind of combination is that?" Kira asked staring at her mother in total confusion. Sakura hit her in the back in the head.

"What did you say?"

"I-I mean what a great idea!" Kira said rubbing the back of her head. "Can I help?" Sakura nodded, and both of the started preparing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha towards his home. During training the only thing Sasuke could think of was the discussion Sakura and Kira had. He sighed as he opened the gates to his house. When he used his keys to open his house he smelt the faint smell of smoke. _'What the hell?'_

Sasuke sprinted towards the kitchen what he saw what was going on he stopped in place.

"Oh my god! Kira get the fire extinguisher." Sakura screamed. The oven was on fire and spreading quickly. Sakura still hadn't noticed Sasuke standing in the corner with a small smirk on his face.

"I ALREADY GOT IT!" Kira shouted back! Kira starting spraying everything but the turkey on the stove. Including themselves. Sasuke couldn't take this anymore. He stepped in and did some hand signs and then did a water jutsu putting the fire out. Sakura and Kira stared at Sasuke with Jade eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT SOONER?" Kira shouted. Sasuke smirk grew.

"Cause it was funny watching you two making a fool of yourselves." Sakura and Kira pouted.

"Humph whatever." Sakura said while waving her hand. Her hand hit the pack of flower on the cabinet. Before anyone could react the powder spilt on all of them.

"DAMN IT!" Sakura shouted in frustration. And she slid down onto the ground.

"ARGH!" Kira yelled. Sitting next to her mother. Sasuke stared at the two and started to feel something inside him. And before he could stop it he was chuckling and then a sound so unusual reached Sakura ears. She looked at Sasuke and saw that **the **Uchiha Sasuke was laughing. Sasuke was laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in at the corner of his eyes.

"Sasuke… are you…are you laughing?" Sakura asked not knowing to be afraid or happy. At this question Sasuke started laughing even harder than before, that he had to sit on the ground with the rest of them.

"Y-you…you two look pathetic." Kira started to giggle and Sakura stared at the two who were hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"M-mom you forgot…YOU CAN'T COOK!" Kira said threw a fit of laughter. Sakura chuckled and remembered that back at home they would always have take out food. Before she knew she joined in. Sasuke sighed causing the rest of them to calm down.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like that," Sasuke stated with a smile still on his face. Sakura smiled back and patted him on the back.

"You see it's good to laugh once in a while?" Sakura said while getting up but then she slipped and fell back down landing in Sasuke's lap. Jade eyes met onyx once again. Sasuke felt his breathing stop. _'She feels so soft...' _

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Sakura stared back at him. Her lips parting a bit and was about to say something until…

"HEY SASUKE-HUN!" Ino said charging into the kitchen. Sakura and Sasuke immediately pulled away. Ino looked at them suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "O Sasuke-Hun you're such a mess she came over and got a handkerchief licked it a bit and wiped his face. Sasuke return this gesture with glare and Ino pulled away.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sasuke asked his voice returning to its usual cold voice.

"O I came to see you, but I also brought a little someone." Ino turned around and then a guy came out with black smooth hair and dark eyes. Sakura eyes got huge.

"SAI!" Kira shouted, running towards him.

"Hey! I missed you!" Sai said while petting her head. Sai then looked at Sakura and started walking towards her.

"Um…Hi Sai what are you doing-" but sakura was cut off with his lips capturing hers, bringing her into passionate kiss. And to Sasuke's surprise she kissed back.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMFG! DUDE I HATE MY OWN FREAKIN CLIFF HANGER! OMG OMG OMG

Ahh too bad im going to be in new york for the next 4 days hehehee

Wow

Ok well

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.R.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS IM BACK! Ok so I've been back for 2 days but theres this thing called 'lazy block' which I apparently have…thanks for all the reviews while I was gone! O and the reason why I chose sai is because imagining gaara in a town called 'sunshine town' is kinda freaky soo yeah lol

DISCLAIMER: yes I own Naruto!...fine I don't but someday I will own sasuke and call the show MY PATHETIC LIFE MWAHAHA….sugar high…

Previously

"Um…Hi Sai what are you doing-" but sakura was cut off with his lips capturing hers, bringing her into passionate kiss. And to Sasuke's surprise she kissed back.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?'_

Chapter 4

Sakura snapped her eyes opened realizing what she was doing and pushed Sai off her. Sai looked at her questionably.

"What did you do that for?" Sai asked.

"What did _you _do that for?" Sakura retorted. Sai smiled and put his kissed her hand.

"I missed you." Sakura groaned and pulled her hand away from him.

"We're NOT going out anymore remember?"

"Well I can dream can't I?" Sai said with a wink. Sakura let out another groan but still managed to smile. Sai smiled back at her and looked at the raven haired boy behind her that was giving him '_you touch her again and you're dead'_ looks. Sai cleared his throat and took out his hand.

"Hey the names Sai." Sasuke glared at his hand as if trying to burn a whole threw it, and looked away.

"Hn,"

"And you?"

"And me what?"

"what's you're name?"

"Uchiha."

"O so you're the great Itachi Uchiha I've heard so much about," Sai said looking at Sakura with a frown. Sakura looked away making coughs. Ino backed away from Sasuke as if she was expecting something, and Kira just stood there not knowing what was going on. 

"What did you call me?" Sasuke said his eyes turning blood red staring straight at Sai.

Sai at first was intimidated but then returned the glare.

"You heard me. You're the reason why Sakura went through everything that she did!" Sai spat. Sasuke grabbed Sai's collar.

"You little-" Sasuke started. Sakura placed her hands over Sasuke's grip on Sai.

"Sasuke he didn't know," Sakura whispered staring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and released his grip. He grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sai straighten his clothes and looked at sasuke. A smirk placed on his lips.

"So you're the cold hearted bastard that made Sakura's life harder then it had to be. For all I know all the Uchihas are the same." Sai retorted. Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets and cracked his knuckles.

"PIZZA!" Kira yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. Sakura looked at Kira and smiled.

"Right pizza! Since I messed up the kitchen we should go out for…PIZZA!" Sakura exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't want any." Sasuke said glaring at Sai. Sai smirked.

"I'm ready," Sai grabbed Sakura waist and pulled her closer.

"I'll just stay here with Sasuke-HUN," Ino said smiling sweetly, grabbing Sasuke arm.

"Well I guess you're staying here by yourself." Sasuke mumbled. Ino looked at up at him.

"What but I thought-" Sasuke ignored her and grabbed his keys. He motioned them to follow him to his car (yes he has a car).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What kind of pizza would you like?" asked the waiter.

"Cheese."

"Pepperoni." Sai and Sasuke said at the same time. Another awkard silence. Sakura cleared her throat after a minute passed.

"What if we have half and half?" Sakura suggested. Ino clapped her hands.

"That's a great idea! Isn't Sasuke-hun?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied not taking his eyes off Sai.

"WHAT? But I wanted pineapple" Kira whined. Sakura kicked her under the table.

"Shut up…"she hissed. Kira glared at her mother and smirked.

"Seems like another love triangle…" She muttered, earning another kick from Sakura. The waiter looked at the group shook her head and walked off. Sai smiled at Sasuke and cleared his throat.

"So Sakura when are you coming back home?" Sai asked still not taking his eyes off of Sasuke. Sakura looked down at her hands and started fiddling with them.

"Um…Well Kira's on Spring break, and she can't miss school so I guess I'm staying here for…" she paused and looked at Sasuke. "…for about two weeks." Sasuke's eye started to twitch.

"That's all?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. Sasuke made a weird grunt/groan noise and looked back at Sai who was smiling.

"O, but you will come back won't you Sakura?" Ino said trying so hard not to jump up in glee. Sakura looked up.

"Well not to stay, but I'll come and visit some more." Sasuke slammed his hand on the table gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said walking away from the group. Sai smiled.

'O, but we haven't gotten our pizza yet."

"Not hungry." Ino got up from the table with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"O sasuke-hun I'll come with you."

"Wait!" Sai yelled. Sasuke and Ino turned around. "I need to talk with Sasuke…_alone._"

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" Sasuke demanded.

"You have no choice." Sai got up grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out of the Pizza Place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the pizza place…

"What do you want?' Sasuke asked crossing his arms, getting impatient with Sai just standing there in front of him smiling like an idiot. Sai smile grew even bigger.

"I've got things to do so-"

"I know you like Sakura…" Sai said out of the blue. Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but Sai continued.

"…And I also like Sakura."

"Well that's great we can start a club." Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Sai said ignoring Sasuke comment. Sasuke face turned pale ( well it's already pale but it turned paler…).

"You're what?...but you can't…" Sai smiled.

"And why can't I?"

"…." Sasuke looked at the ground finding it very interesting at this moment.

"That's what I thought. But, I see how this isn't really fair, so I'm giving you a chance. After the two weeks are up, I'll ask her to marry me. Unless somehow you can win her over."

"So this is some kind of contest?" Sasuke asked still looking at the ground.

"Kind of, think of it as a mission ninja boy." And with that Sai left. _'Two weeks…'_ Sasuke thought scratching his hair. _'two weeks…and then its all over.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke pulled up to his house and waked up the stairs to his room. But the he stopped hearing music blaring from Sakura's room. Sasuke walks over to her room and was about to tell her to keep it down, but what he saw before him made him smile.

Sakura was dancing around lip singing to Jessica Simpson 'Public Affair', using a brush as a microphone. Sakura made a few funny faces in the mirror while swinging her hips.

'_SHE'S SO HOT!'_

'_I know…'_

'_Well tell her you love her'_

'_I can't_…'

'Wuss! That's what you are the great Uchiha Sasuke is afraid to say 3 little words.'

'Shut up…'

"WAHHH!" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the scream. Sasuke quickly scanned the area, but his eyes landed on Sakura.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What! You're standing outside my door with a freaky smile on you're face!" Sakura gasped. "…You were _spying_ on me weren't you!" putting a finger up to Sasuke face accusingly. Sasuke blushed at the space they had between them.

"I wasn't spying on you. This is _my_ house, remember?" Sasuke said pushing the finger out of his face.

"Uh-huh…sure…so what were you doing outside my door?" Sakura said crossing her hands.

"I was going to tell you to keep it down, some of us like to sleep.' Sasuke said starting to walk out of the room, but then stopped. "O and by the way nice dance moves." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Sakura blushed furiously and got a pillow and threw it at him, but he dodged.

"Night." Sasuke said acting as if nothing happened.

"Hmph..."

'_Ignorant bastard!'_ Sakura thought but on the outside she was smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THERE IT IS! Ah sory it took a while…you know I always wanted to do that thing were the author thanks all the reviewers…but im like nahh to lazy…

Lol so thanks for all those ppl who stick to the story like glue sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but the next will be better I promise

Review please

P.R.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh im so tired….and soooooooo lazy….i don't wanna rite but I figured u guys would kill me if I didn't yawn ok well lets get started…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I wish I did but I don't…

Chapter…5? I think

"Hey mom check this out!" Kira said pointing to a flyer. Sakura finished washing the last plate and put it in the dishwasher. Sakura took the flyer out of Kira's hand and skimmed it.

"What's this for?" Sakura asked.

"It's a flyer for a cherry blossom festival tonight! And I never went to one so I wanted to know if you would take me?" Kira asked hopefully. Sakura looked at her daughter sadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you. I promised Hinata that I'll help her pick her wedding dress tonight." Kira shoulder sagged. And at the moment Sasuke came walking into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said in his normal monotone voice. _'That's It'_ Kira thought with a smirk. But quickly wiped it away with a sad smile.

"Mom can't take me to the spring festival tonight…"

"Hn." Sasuke replied not caring about her problem.

"…and it'll be my first one…sigh…I guess I'll just ask Sai to take me…" Sasuke twitched and the mention of Sai's name. He looked at Kira's eyes and felt his heart sink when he saw the sadness in them. Sasuke sighed and put his hands threw his hair.

"I…I'll take you." He mumbled. Kira smiled and ran and gave him a hug.

"THANK YOU!' and with that she ran upstairs to get ready. Sakura just started at Sasuke in bewilderment (omg that's a word!).

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you taking her?"

"What?" Sasuke asked again.

"Well the Sasuke I know hates social events, so why are you taking Kira?" Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wha-Wait!' Sakura yelled chasing after Sasuke. She grabbed his arm making him turn around and face her.

"O no you don't! Just because you leave the room doesn't mean the conversations over, Mr.-I - think- I'm – high- and- mighty! Now, I demand that you answer my question!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked amused by the sudden reaction. Sasuke gently took her hand off his arm and held it.

"Some people change…" Sasuke whispered, releasing her hand. Sakura blushed. "…happy now?" Sasuke walked to the door. "Tell Kira to meet me outside when she's done." And with that he shut the door. Sakura looked at her hand.

'_**O my gosh! He touched you're hand!'**_

'_yeah I know'_

'_**Is that it? Where's the jubilation! Hello the SASUKE UCHIHA touched you're hand!'**_

'_I KNOW I WAS THERE!'_

'_**O…so you're saying you don't love him anymore?'**_

'…'

"Mom! How do I look?" Kira asked. Sakura smiled.

"You look cute! Ok hurry up and go or else Sasuke's going to be pissed." Kira nodded and waved good-bye to her mom. Sakura smiled and stretched. _'Well better get ready'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooo! I want that one!" Kira yelled pointing to stuffed animal. Sasuke sighed.

"But you have all those," Sasuke said pointing to the 5 other stuffed animals he's bought her.

"Fine, o look, a cotton candy machine!" Kira yelled and started running towards it. Sasuke sighed.

'_Jeez so much energy.'_

"Sasuke here." Kira said giving him a cotton candy stick thing.

"I don't want it." Sasuke stated with his arms crossed.

"WHAT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS COUNTRY WAS FOUNDED ON COTTAN CANDY!" Kira shouted.

"Well I don't like it." Kira gasped.

"Take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"No." Sasuke said more sternly. Kira eyes started to water up. Sasuke felt guilt starting rise in the pit of his stomach. He took the cotton candy and took a bite. 'There. Now lets go catch the fire works." He said leading the way. Kira smirked '_sucker' _.

Sasuke sat on the grass, his back leaning on a tree and Kira sat next to him. They both sat in silence staring at the fireworks.

"WOW! This is a great view." Kira exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Thanks." Kira said quietly. Sasuke stared at her confusion written all over her face. Kira pulled her legs in and folded her arms around them, just like Sakura would usually do.

"I'm just trying to say thanks for taking me here, even though I dragged you all over the place." Kira whispered. Sasuke looked at the girl and smirked.

"Sure." Kira looked up and an identical smirk came on her face.

"I know you like mom…" Sasuke tensed, but didn't reply. "I also know that you and Sai both like her and now you're fighting for her love." Kira continued.

"And how do you know this?" Sasuke asked annoyed by this kids spying on them.

'I see things,' she replied. Sasuke stared at her again still confused. Kira noticed this and took a deep breath.

"You promise not to tell mom?" Sasuke meekly nodded. Kira looked at him for a second as if she was reconsidering, but then she shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them it revealed red eyes with black coma like things in them.

"Remember you promised." Sasuke didn't respond. He just stared into her eyes. After a while he decided to speak.

"Y-you have the Shar-"

"I know I have the ketchup eye." Kira finished.

"The what?"

"Well that's what I call it since I don't know what it's called." Sasuke smiled at her innocence (and no he's not going to rape her…) .

"It's called the Sharigan." Sasuke said. Now it was Kira turn to look confused.

"How do you know what it's called?" Sasuke smirked and replied by closing his eyes and replying by showing the same identical eyes as her. Kira's eyes got huge.

"W-What but how I thought I was the only one that had it."

"Well you're not it's a bloodline from the Uchiha clan." Kira eyes turned back to normal and they were sparkling with joy.

"Does that mean you're my dad?" Kira asked hopefully. Sasuke eyes flashed a spark of anger.

"No."

"O…but you said it's from the Uchiha clan…" Kira thought for a minute. 'O wait then it must be that other guy Sai was talking about, what was his name…um Itchy…no ashy?..."

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke spat. But Kira didn't seem to notice.

"Wow Itachi…that's my dads name…cool was he awesome? What was he like? What was his job? Wha-"

"He's a loser. A cold hearted bastard that cared nothing for himself and wouldn't stop to kill anything in his way." Kira looked up at Sasuke. Sadness came over her face.

"O." There was a long awkward silence.

"Look I'm so-" Sasuke started.

"Is he dead?" Kira asked out of the blue. Not taking her eyes off the fireworks.

"I don't know. The last sighting of him was up in Canada. WE found his Akatsui(sp) Cloak next to a bunch of mooses ( meese? Whats the plural of moose?). Some people think he was eating by them (lol)." Sasuke replied. Kira seamed to twitch.

"Well that's a way to go." Kira said. Sasuke let a out a light chuckle and they continued watching the fireworks for about another hour ( yeah I kno long firework show.)

"You know what Sasuke?" She asked sleepily.

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind…yawn… if you were my new dad…"She finished falling asleep. Sasuke stared at the sleeping girl and smiled. And put her on his back giving her a piggy back ride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke started the walk home with Kira on his back. He was about to turn the corner of his to his house when he saw the unthinkable.

There was Sai and Sakura making out nearby under a tree. Sasuke felt his heart drop. And cold sweat starting to poor from his face. He turned around and ran towards his house. He put Kira on the sofa. He still couldn't believe what he saw. Suddenly he heard the door open.

"Hey Sasuke! How was the festival?" Sakura asked coming into the living room. Sasuke didn't answer.

"That bad huh? Well me and Hinata came up with some great idea's. But we couldn't figure out what color to do the tuxedos? What do you think?" Sakura asked with a bright smile on her face.

Again Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura took a few steps closer to him. She reached her hand up to him as if she was going to touch him.

"Why don't you ask Sai?" Sasuke spat, his eyes as cold as they were the day he found out about her and Itachi. Sakura pulled her hand away. Too shocked to say anything.

"I saw you." He said.

"You saw me what?"

"GOD! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE THAT! SWWET AND INNOCENT AND THEN YOU GO AND ACT LIKE…" Sasuke yelled his voice fading off.

"Sasuke, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"…like a slut." Sasuke finished his sentence. Sakura eyes started to water. And she took a few steps back.

FLASHBACK

"Isn't that her?" the first villager asked.

"Yep that's her, shes that **slut** that did it with Itachi," the second villager replied.

"THE Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes! Apparently she's pregnant with his kid…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Tears started to flow down Sakura's face at that memory.

"I'I have no idea crawled up you're ass, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT OUT ON ME!" Sakura yelled, her face still streaming with tears.

"So you're blaming this on me? Of course that's the only thing you can do is blame you're damn problems on other people. You know what I don't give a freaking damn anymore! I don't care leave for all I care; I don't see the point of you coming back anyways!" Sasuke stared at Sakura, and saw the sadness in his eyes. But he wouldn't give in to those eyes that he fell in love with before, not again.

Kira woke up by all the screaming and rubbed her eyes.

"Sasuke? Mom? What's going on?"

"I CAME BACK FOR YOU!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke was taking back by the outburst.

"B-But you and Sai…"

"I never cared for anyone but you Sasuke…but now I don't know what I saw in you." Sakura looked away from Sasuke and then to Kira. "Kira lets go."

"But…Mom…"

"Kira!" Sakura said more sternly. Kira looked at her and looked at Sasuke. She sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Kira whispered, and walked towards her mom. Sakura grabbed Kira's arm and slammed the door.

Sasuke sat on the sofa, his arms folded together and his head on top of them (the 'I'm to cool for this' thing Sasuke always does).

'_What just happened?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_YES MY PLAN WORKED!' _thought a blonde female with blue eyes hiding in a tree that supposedly Sai and Sakura were. _'Little does Sasuke know that it was just a little trick I pulled on his eyes. He was to shocked to see through this mind trick! Ha I told you bill board brow that I'll win. Now Sasuke's mine evil laugh_ Ino smirked and headed back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that was mean…

Ahh yes I think this chapter was better than the last if I do say so myself! So you guys like?

OO and next chapter is going to have a HUGE twist! Lets just say it involves someone going to the hospital

HAHAHHAHAHA

Ok review

P.R


	6. Chapter 6

Wow every1 hates ino now! Hahahaha

But if u think that was bad wait till you see what she does here oooooooooooo

O and I learned that the plural of moose is moose even though it makes no sense

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…cause if I did this story would be a movie!

Umm previously:

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Kira whispered, and walked towards her mom. Sakura grabbed Kira's arm and slammed the door.

Sasuke sat on the sofa, his arms folded together and his head on top of them '_What just happened?_

CHAPTER 6!

"Hey bastard what are you doing here?" Naruto asked walking into the ramen shop. It was 8 in the morning and he was here for his usual breakfast. Ramen. Sasuke didn't answer his eyes glued to the bowl.

"Did you hear me?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Naruto gasped.

"DUDE! You look horrible!" And Naruto was right. Sasuke eyes were bloodshot, but not from his sharigan, but because he was stressed. He had bags under his hair and usually beautifully spike hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Hn." Sasuke replied looking back at his plate. Naruto took a seat next to him and ordered.

"It's about Sakura isn't?" Sasuke didn't answer, so Naruto took that as a yes.

"She's fine. She's staying at Hinata place." Naruto explained. "I heard from Hinata she was up crying all night, but wouldn't tell her what was wrong…So Sasuke what did you do this time?" Naruto looked at his hand and noticed that it was slightly shaken. _Whoa whatever happened must've been something huge…'_

'I-I'm not s-sure what happened" Sasuke whispered. If he wasn't an Uchiha and didn't have his freaking pride he would be bursting out into to tears.

'Well what happened" Naruto asked starting to eat his ramen that was just served to him.

"I-I took Kira to the spring festival and on the way back I saw her…kissing Sai." Sasuke's grip tighten on his glass, his knuckles turning white. Naruto nodded his head acting as if he was Dr.Phil or something.

"And did you confront her about this situation?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"She said she didn't know what she was talking about. And after that it just turned into a bunch of screams at each other…like last time and she left." Naruto scratched his chin , as if he was in deep thought.

"Maybe it was a different person," Naruto reasoned. Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah you're right there are THOUSANDS of pink haired girls just running through the streets of Konoha." Naruto shrugged and continued eating.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed. Naruto looked at him questionably. Sasuke sighed.

"That's all the advice I get."

"O that, well I thought the answer was pretty easy. You trust Sakura and you know she would never lie, well the exception of last time, so when she says she didn't do something she apparently didn't do it." Naruto said with a shrug and continued eating.

'…'

'_**The blonde has a point**_

'_sure trust her… the last time I trusted her she went and did it with my brother…'_

'_**but that was…an accident…sorta**_

'_so you're telling me that. was an accident that wasn't a simple fall over a rug...oops.. lips happened to meet. _

**_Well you love her right… so what do you do…_**

…

_**L is for way you LOOK at me O is because you're the only one I see V is very very extraordinary E…**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**O fine! I will only because I don't know what E stands for anyways…**_

"Hey Naruto!" a female voice greeted happily. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads. Naruto grinned.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke felt his stomach twisted into a knot. Sasuke took a deep breathe.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura looked over at the guy sitting next to Naruto (apparently she didn't see him there), and her eyes got wide.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. Naruto looked back in forth between the two and decided that they needed some time 'alone'. He started to get up and leave. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Look…Sakura I'm…"

"SO…Naruto Hinata told me that I should tell you about what colors we chose for the wedding." Sakura said completely ignoring Sasuke. Naruto stared at her and looked back at Sasuke who was clearly pissed.

"Um…Sakura I think Sasu-"

"Yeah so we figured out that the bridesmaids will be wearing this light orange kind of thing, and the guys will wear a dark blue. Well I guess I'll see you later_ Naruto_." And with that she left. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her figure disappearing into the busy streets of Konoha.

"Whoa did you see that? She acted as if you weren't even there!" Naruto said. Sasuke grip on his cup tighten even more…

"I know…" he whispered.

"I mean she's never did this when we were young," Naruto said still talking.

"I know." He said more sternly.

"Wow she must be REALLY mad out you!" The was a loud noise of shattering glass coming from where Sasuke was sitting. Naruto looked over at him and saw that the glass cup Sasuke was holding was now in little pieces. Drops of blood were coming from his hand.

"Damn…"Sasuke muttered and got up and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 days later…

Sasuke walked into the church, were his best friend happened to be getting married at. Sasuke looked around and smirked, the flowers were orange (for Naruto) and the ribbons and all the rest of the fancy stuff were a light blue color (Hinata).

Sasuke sighed and walked into were Naruto was getting ready. When he walked in he saw Naruto running in place, beads of sweat coming from his face. Sasuke smirk actually turned into a smile.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked leaning against a wall his arms crossed.

"I don't know but I'm not doing this because I'm nervous! Nope Naruto Uzamaki never gets nervous! Believe it! I mean having 29 bowls of ramen says nothing. HAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke twitched, he could smell his ramen breath from where he was standing.

"Whoa, it's ok to be nervous," Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

"B-but I'm not the one whose suppose to be nervous, Hinata's suppose to be the nervous one. I'm suppose to be the cool collective one!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Everyone gets nervous at some point." One of Naruto's eyebrows raised.

"Even you?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks man…" He said doing that 'gimme props knuckle thing that guys do' and sasuke gave him props (LMFAO THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG!)

OK LETS REFRASE THAT

"Thanks man…" Naruto said giving him some kind of half hug thing. Sasuke shrugged and started to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"You're getting married dobe," Sasuke said with a sigh. Seriously if he wasn't the best man sometimes he thinks he wouldn't even come to this thing. "Well lets go."

Sasuke and Naruto walked back into the main room thing in the church.

"Hey Naruto…Sasuke…" Both guys turned around and saw the most mind stopping thing they have ever seen in there entire life. Sakura was wearing a very light orange dress that was floor length, and was backless. Technically every bridesmaid was wearing that dress, but on Sakura it seemed to shimmer. Her hair was curled with a orange flower in her hair.

"Whoa, Sakura…You look HOT!" Naruto yelled.

"Shh…This is a church! But thanks…" Sakura said. 'Dobe' Sasuke muttered under his breath. But he agreed she was beautiful in that dress.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke looked behind Sakura and saw a pair of jade eyes staring at him.

"Kira?" Sasuke looked down at her frilly pink flower girl dress. "Nice outfit." Sasuke snickered.

Kira growled. "Shut up…you're lucky you're not wearing a orange tux."

"Wait what's wrong with orange?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot…" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time, and instantly blushed.

"Aww…" Kira started.

"…you guys look so cute when you do that!" Naruto finished. They both laughed and ran off before Sakura and Sasuke decided to kill them. Sasuke and Sakura stood there blushing even more.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um…so Sakura…"

"I've gotta go check on Hinata." Sakura said quickly and ran off. Sasuke sighed and sat in the pew ( is that what those church seats are called?) waiting for the wedding to start.

The wedding wasn't so bad…even though Naruto kept messing up when you're suppose to repeat what the church dude says, and tripped on Hinata's dress. Neji and Tenten son was the ring barrier even though he was only about 1 and half. And he also attempted to eat the rings, but Tenten got to him on time. Kira was the flower girl that ran out of flowers to thorough half way down the aisle. But other than that it was beautiful. And now it's time for the after party.

Naruto and Lee were the life of the party, both dancing moves that haven't even been invented yet. Hinata stood with her cousin giggling, while Neji just muttered 'idiots' under his breath.

Sakura stood next to the punch bowl smiling.

"Those two never seem to grow up huh?" Sakura quickly turned her head, whipping herself with her own hair.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. Sasuke merely nodded. Sakura put her glass back down on the table and started to walk away.

"You look beautiful tonight." Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around.

Jade eyes met onyx again. "Thanks." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something more but then…

"Sakura!" a familiar male voice called out. Sasuke gritted his teeth when he knew who it was.

"Oh, hey Sai." Sakura said with a smile. Sai gave her a friendly hug.

'I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know."

"Would you like to dance?" Sai asked hopefully.

"Oh I would love too, but I was talking to…" Sakura looked behind her to find that Sasuke was already gone. _'fine cold hearted bastard'_ "…um I would love to dance." Sakura finished the remains of her drink and took Sai's hand which led her to the dance floor.

Sai knew Sakura was a good dancer but this time her moves seemed a bit sluggish.

"Um…Sakura are you alright?" Sakura looked up at him. Sai noticed that her face seemed a bit flushed.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Sakura replied with a weak smile. Sai eyed her suspiciously.

"You never were a good liar, you know." Sai said with a smirk. But Sakura replied with a fit of coughs. Sai rubbed her back nervously. "Whoa, ok maybe we should rest." Sakura nodded and they went to go find a seat.

Sai stared at her, once they sat down. He noticed that she was getting paler by the second and her hands were shaking unconsciously.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" Sakura looked at him, her eyes dull and tears starting to form.

"I-I don't know…b-…gasp…" Sai took her hand and started squeezing it.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Sakura's free hand clutched her chest, as she started making wheezing noises.

"S-Sai…gasp…can't…breathe," And with that she blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the roof…

Sasuke stood on the roof, sick of the scene downstairs. He couldn't stand seeing Sakura and Sai together so he decided that he'll just come up for air.

"It's nice out, isn't it?" Sasuke quickly turned his head and saw Kira sitting on the roof her legs dangling of the edge. Sasuke smiled and walked over to where she was and sat down.

"What are you doing up here?" Kira shrugged.

"Same reason you are, needed to clear my head." Sasuke merely nodded. They both stared up at the stars.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Kira said with a sad smile. Sasuke looked down at her, not responding.

"Mom says that there's nothing left to do, she's seen everybody she wanted to see…" Kira continued. Sasuke still didn't say anything.

"…and when we get back, Sai going to propose to her, and mom's going to say yes. She thinks that I need a father, she does everything for me and never does anything for herself."

"I know." Sasuke took a look at Kira and noticed a single tear on her cheek.

"Mom doesn't love Sai, she thinks she does but she doesn't. She loves you Sasuke." Kira sighed. "And you love her too, but both of you are too stubborn to admit it. It's hard knowing that both of you are making the biggest mistake of you're life."

"You're pretty wise for a 9 year old.' Sasuke said after a minute or two passed.

"Well I am a Uchiha," Kira Said with a smirk. Sasuke smiled and rustled the kid's hair. Then the door to the roof slammed open.

"Naruto?" Kira asked. Naruto was panting deeply, his eyes filled with worry.

"S-Sak…Sakura." Sasuke jumped from where he was sitting, and grabbed Naruto's collar.

"What about her?" Sasuke growled.

"She's…she's…" Naruto tried to tell him, but he couldn't get the words out properly. Sasuke growled in frustrating, and ran down back to the after party.

Sasuke looked around he noticed the hushed murmurs and people's worried looks. Then he found the guy he was looking for.

"SAI!" Sasuke yelled. Sai turned around; Sasuke noticed the scared look on his face.

"Where is she," Sai shook his head.

"The ambulance came and took her to the hospital." Sasuke just nodded, but then anger flashed in his eyes.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"WELL SHE WAS FINE, BEFORE SHE STARTED DANCING WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled, he didn't even care that he was starting a scene. Sai clenched his fist.

"WELL I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"DAMMIT PROVE IT!"

"Look! This is what happened, I asked her to dance she said yes and finished her drink then came and danced, but for she didn't feel well! Before I knew it she couldn't breathe but I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Sasuke eye's got wide.

"A drink…" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes she had a drink! What are you getting at?" Sai asked curiously. Sasuke pushed through the crowd that gathered around them and looked for the punch table him and Sakura were talking.

Sasuke found the cup that she was drinking from, and sniffed it. _'It smells normal…wait' _Sasuke smelt some other kind of substance. _'No'_

"She was poisoned…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Argh this was so boring to write sorry if it's kinda sloppy but ireally didn't want to write this chapter it's one of those things that you're head wants it, but ur fingers won't type lol

Ooo im so happy that im an inspiration… lol soo people's

Review please…and don't forget to read blinded…this is a sequel so it would make more sense if you read that one

P.R


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! Lol im pretty sure u guys thought this was a chapter

Lol im sooo sory! I haven't updated in a while omg

Im seriously feel guilty

BUT

I made a youtube site and I made youtube videos on our favorite couple!

Sasusaku

And theres one

Sasusakunaru

Soo while u guys check this out ill make a new chapter for unforgotten love

That will probably come out in about a week or two lol

P.R

http/ 


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS I'M BACK!

Lol I told you ill update in about a week o so and the website is in my profile for the youtube

Apparently it doesn't show in lil stories

Well ok

Im a bit crusty and all but lets start!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this, I would make OTHERS write this for me lol

Chapter 7? 6? I don't really know I have to go back and check.

beep

beep

beep

That's all Sasuke's heard for the last five hours. He was sitting outside the Sakura's room in Konoha Hospital. Room 109. Sasuke thought over again, staring at the sign as if he was going to burn a whole through it. Sasuke frowned. So far he's been trying to figure out how many ways he could rearrange that number.

Then someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke turned around and saw Ino with a cup of coffee in her hands. Sasuke growled, mad for being inturpeted with his little staring contest with the door, and went back to staring.

Ino sighed and nudged the coffee into his arms. Sasuke snapped his head back at her.

"What?" Sasuke growled. Ino looked down at the coffee and smiled sadly.

"It's for you." Ino replied. Sasuke looked down at the coffee, and turned his head back to the door.

"No thank you." Sasuke replied not looking at her. Ino sighed again and took her seat by Sasuke. Still holding the cup in her hands just incase he decided to change his mind. Sasuke looked up at the clock.

'4: 39 am.' Sasuke whispered. 'It's been five hours and their still doing god knows what to her. Damn I hate this.' In the past Sasuke was always the one that used to save her from trouble. This time he couldn't do anything, but wait. He was helpless. And Uchiha's hate feeling helpless. Sasuke went back to his normal I'm-to-cool-for-you pose.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Sasuke looked down at the girl in a snuggled position. That was the first time he's heard her talk since they got to the hospital. Sasuke opened his mouth partly but closed it. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that. He could tell her 'sure' but she knew damn well that was lie.

"You're mom's always been the one to get herself out of hard situations." Sasuke said. Kira simply nodded.

"This is just like the last time…" Kira whispered, with tears flowing down her face. Sasuke shot his head up from his little pose, and looked at her.

"This has happened before?" Sasuke said, all in one breath might I add. Kira nodded. Sasuke eye's widened, knowing who did this.

_ITACHI!_ Sasuke thought his hands curled into a fist his eyes turning red.

"Bastard calm down, don't jump ahead of yourself." Naruto muttered. Still slightly shaken that one of his best friends is in a life and death situation. Also he didn't want to wake Hinata up who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, in her wedding dress and all.

Sai shifted in his seat. "It's not who you think it is."

Sasuke glared at him. "And who the hell asked you're damn opinion on this situation." Ino touched his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"O God, shut up Ino." Sasuke snapped (WOO! GO SASUKE…). Ino looked down at the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Damn, Sasuke! Sakura had a heart attack a few years back!' Sai yelled tired of Sasuke always pinning things on his shoulder. Sasuke got quiet, and Kira quietly cried looking down at her shoes.

FLASHBACK…

…..

Ok never mind to lazy to think of one right now. Well…lets make Sai continue the story!

Sai looked at the walls and stared at all the little floral decorations. Were they supposed to make people feel better? Because really all it made him feel was more depressed inside. Sai slowly let out all the breath that he apparently was holding.

"It may have been one of the worst time sin my life. It was around the 6 years ago was when it happened. She was working three jobs, getting through medical school since she was no longer a ninja, and getting Kira through school." Sai closed his eyes; Sasuke stared at him intensely as if daring him to not finish the story. " I remember this day so clearly, I'm sitting in class ( college) when I get a call from Kira school. Apparently I had to go pick her up from school , which was really weird considering that I'm only suppose to pick her up in an emergency."

"When I got to the school, they were saying how the hospital had called and said that Sakura was in ICU (intensive care unit…I think). And it all went down hill from there. We waited hours to see what the results of the tests that they were doing on her were. The doctor came out and he told us that Sakura would be okay…for now. That she had to much stress and she needed to lighten her work load. Also if she had another attack between now and….forever, that she wouldn't be us lucky as that time."

Right when Sai finished his story, Sakura hospital door opened. Revealing a very perky nurse.

"How's everyone doing today," the nurse asked. She looked over at Sasuke and winked at him. Sasuke groaned in response.

"How's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Who?" replied the nurse and checked her clipboard. "O-Oh her, yes well I'm not really sure. I just deliver the food cart, you can ask the doctor when-" Then the doctor came walking out the door.

"Oh look he's right here! Well I guess I'll be going," and with that she walked off, but not without giving Sasuke a final wink. The doctor scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…Sorry about that…It's her first week on the job. Ok well my name is Dr. Reynold."

"Yeah, whatever I just want to know how my freaking best friend is doing!" Naruto yelled in frustration, waking Hinata in the progress.

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't worry I'll get there. Well I got some good news and I got bad news. Which would you want to here first?"

"good" Kira murmured. Dr. Reynold nodded and checked his clipboard.

"Well…She's alive, that the good news." Sasuke and all the others let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"The bad news is…well she's not going to be a live for long." Naruto's smile immediately turned into a frown. While Sasuke's usually calm face turned into anger.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well you see, she will live IF we can find the antidote for the poison." Naruto shrugged.

"Well ok then! I guess I just have to go on a mission give me the ingredients you need and I'll go get em!" Naruto said with his freaky believe it pose. The doctor shook his head.

"No you see…the person who created the poison, has the antidote. And you guys said you didn't know who poisoned her so…" The doctor looked at his watch. "She has hours left."

"O SNAP" yelled sasuke

Lol no he really didn't say that

"Damn" Sasuke shouted punching the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There guys I updated now you can leave me alone! Lol no im just jokin

Im glad that I finally updated this story

So review

P.R


	9. authours note!

Ok guys I PROMISE

You by the end of this week I'll have a new chapter up

I honestly COMPLETLEY forgot about this sooo

So

So

So sorry

I'll start workin on it!!

P.R


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I've been soo busy and im really sorry for not updating sooner…ok im lyin..im just too lazy yawwnn lets start

DISCLAIMER: I don't Naruto..i know that was shocking

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke-kun I love you with all my heart…_

Sasuke stood on top of the hospital rook, looking down at all the merry people doing there daily routine. Sasuke growled, how can people be so happy when Sakura was on the verge on death. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

_Take me with you…._

Flashes of his pink hair teammate flashed through his mind.

_Its true Sasuke…I'm…_

Damn her.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and saw his 'girlfriend'. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her presence.

"What do you want now Ino?" Ino sighed and stood next to Sasuke. She reached out for his shoulder but he flicked it away. "Leave me alone," he stated coldly.

Ino looked down at the ground her eyes starting to water. "S-sasuke…I have something… to tell you."

"I don't give a rat's ass."

Ino was startled by the response, and was quiet before she continued on. "It's about Billbo- I mean …Sakura."

Now that caught Sasuke attention. He quickly shifted his gaze to Ino.

"What about her?"

"Um…Well…"

"…."

" I...I know who poisoned Sakura." Ino said nervously, playing with her fingers as if she was Hinata.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "Who?"

"…"

"Ino who the hell hurt her?" Sasuke demanded, clearly getting frustrated by this stupid blonde's stuttering.

Ino mumbled something inaudible to him.

"Ino, for damn sake, speak louder."

"IT WAS ME!" Ino's blue eyes became wide and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

_Shit._

Ino observed Sasuke's reaction. His hands were curled up digging into his palm, and his bangs were casting this dark emoish shadow over his eyes.

_Well he's taken it better than I thought…_

"Sasuke...I'm real sorr-" Ino was interrupted with a fist colliding into her face. Her body slid across the ground to a sudden stop.

Ino sat up shaking and wiped the blood from her cheek, shock written all over her face.

"Sasuke…you didn't let me…" Her eyes trailed to his hand, and saw the lighting like material forming in his hand. Ino stared at him in disbelief. "Oh my gosh…you wouldn't."

Sasuke took a step forward at muttered a single 3 syllable word that could have annoying running in seconds.

"Chidori."

* * *

Sasuke looked at Ino and saw her e yes start to form. Probably regretting what she did to Sakura.

_Sakura…_

Sasuke clutched his head, his chidori disappearing.

_Sakura…_

_Her eyes_

_Her voice_

Her **_hair._**

Sasuke gripped harder and cried out in pain as flashes of Sakura zoomed in and out of her mind.

He felt someone's hand grip his shoulder, he looked up and saw his blonde teammate standing there.

"Teme? What the hell's wrong with you?" Sasuke ignored his question and looked around for Ino.

She was gone.

_Stupid bitch_.

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand of his shoulder and walked back to Sakura's room.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke stopped walking and saw a social worker coming towards him. Sasuke dumbly nodded.

"Unfortunately, Mrs.Haruno's health isn't looking any better.." the nurse handed him a clipboard, Sasuke quickly scanned that paper.

He froze momentarily.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh, it's an adoption paper. You see since Kira (where is she rite now?) dad is 'unavailable'…" the social worker used air quotes, "…this kind of makes you technically her uncle. In Kira papers it says that if Sakura were to die sort of speak, Kira would be handed over to you."

Sasuke stared at the social worker to see if she was going to yell 'surprise!'

"Are you damn serious?" Sasuke asked running his hands through his hair.

The social worker smiled sympathetically at him. "Don't worry, If you didn't feel like doing it, Sai was second on the list."

Sasuke eyes flashed red. There was no damn way he was letting _Sai_, take care of Kira.

Sasuke snatched a pen from a passing doctor and sign the document.

No way in **hell.**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened the door in Sakura's room, squinting his eyes at blank walls. He looked over to the bed and saw the little cherry blossom lying there with Kira sleeping by her side.

Sasuke revealed a small smile. Went over and nudged Kira awake. Kira rubbed her eyes.

"Eh? Mr. Sasuke?" She asked letting out a small innocent yawn. She blinked, and her gleaming jade eyes went back to her sad ones, as if remembering why she was there.

Sasuke sighed and took a seat next to Kira.

"Has your mom woken up yet?"

Kira shook her head. Sasuke sighed again, and observed the girl. She looked so much like Sakura. Almost as if Sakura had spit her out.

Sasuke patted Kira's head.

'Why don't you go home with Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Kira shook her head again.

"I want to be around when mom wakes up." Kira said and crossed her hands over her chest, showing that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Ugh, why don't you go to my house with Hinata and change out of the flower girl dress, which is revolting."

Kira looked down at her dress, and pouted in defeat. "Fine," Kira stood up and walked to the exit. "But if mom wakes up you better come and get me." And with that she left.

* * *

Sasuke smirked softly; she was even as stubborn as Sakura.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura, and noticed how pale she was. Sasuke frowned, she probably isn't going to last another hour.

"You know you're really annoying."

He was replied with silence.

"All you do is get yourself in trouble…"

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's cheek softly, "…You're so damn weak."

He felt his start to water.

"God, I hate you." Sasuke muttered under his breath, and brought his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too…" Sasuke eye's snapped open and stared into Sakura's jade eyes.

"Sakura…" Sakura coughed, shaking her fragile body.

Sasuke looked at her in concern, "I should go get the doctor."

Sakura shook her head, "It doesn't matter, and just make sure you tell Kira…that I love her…"

And with that her eyelids covered her beautiful jade eyes for what could be forever.

The heart monitor started to beep, signaling her heart stopping.

Sasuke felt his own heart stop, and his whole world get blurry.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shook her body, attempting to wake her. "Sakura! God damn it! I fucking hate you!"

Naruto, Sai, and a bunch of doctors came rushing in.

But it was too late.

She was gone.

**

* * *

**

**Ugh finally! I finished! Man this took like hours…well cause I kept getting sidetracked but yeah**

**I UPDATED wooo go me**

**Lol**

**Please Review if you want me to make the next chapter!**

**P.R**


End file.
